


Loving Family

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Corruption Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Eye Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Web Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Series: Original Domains [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307





	Loving Family

CONTENT WARNINGS

**CHILD ABUSE**

**Infection**

Paranoia 

I have to go to the grocery store. I need to buy food or else me and my son will starve. I don’t know what strings pull me back to my chair as I try to get up, to finally go to the store, but they pull me down on my seat. My son looks at me. He’s deformed. His face repulses my eyes and I repress a gag. I can’t bear to look at him, but I can’t let him alone here. I have to bring him with me in public. His lips are sewed together. I had to do this. I couldn’t bear his voice anymore. 

Why did I do that? Why did I do such a horrible thing? 

A memory of his voice comes back. 

He was crying. 

_ Don’t worry darling, mommy is doing that for your own good,  _ I said, as my own child was loudly sobbing, screaming in pain, in betrayal. His tears soaked the thread running through his lips. 

I finally have the strength to sit up. 

I have to bring him with me. 

We walk to the store, people stop to look at him, then stare at me in utter disgust. 

The food I put in the cart looks fine, not great, just fine. But it’s not the food I’m worried about. 

Everyone in the store is looking at me, I can feel their eyes. I can feel everyone’s rancid glares, even through the walls of the building. They don’t know, I try to reassure myself, they don’t know why I did it, I had a reason! 

_ Did you?  _

Yes I did! 

Get out of my head! 

_ You were disgusted by your own child, your son.  _

You don’t know that. 

I run to the checkout, paying as fast as I can. I need to get out. I need to get out now. 

Tears flowed on my cheeks, cold, acid. They burns. 

_ Where is your son? _

Oh no.

_ You are a terrible mother.  _

No no no no. 

I drop my bags on the pavement. 

No no no no. 

I trip. My knee pops. The pain is numbed by the look of the crowd forming around me. 

No no no. 

Their mouths.. 

Their mouths are sewn together. All of them.

They’re crying. A mix of pus and blood flows down their empty sockets. Puddles on the ground. Puddles everywhere. 

A kid appears. Her mouth isn’t sewn. She starts laughing at me, laughing deliriously, I can see pain in her bloodshot eyes. A thick, pulpy pus is aggregating on her eyelids as she cries in laughter.

Three more kids appear. All in a spiraling madness.

A figure appears. 

It's my son. 

He looks at me with the same delirious spark in his eyes. His gaze pierce my eyes, his ice cold gaze. He puts his hands at his mouth, grabs his lips and starts pulling. His lips tears, blood dripping and soon flowing down as his now shredded mouth opens. He seems to repress a gag when suddenly he starts vomiting. 

A torrent of pus, blood and tears rushes out of his mouth directly on me. 

It’s ice cold. I beg him to stop, I plead him, I plead him to forgive me, but he doesn’t listen. 

_ Just like you did.  _


End file.
